Færomÿth's Warrior
by ArnimixJewealz
Summary: Toralie Chesh is the princess of Færomÿth, the only city of Cheshires, a race of cat people She joins the Fellowship to escort the Ring to Mount Doom, Being as she never had many friends, she has to learn how to trust in these people and guide them. Several members become suspicious of this creature, but a surprising ally finds himself protecting the cat...
1. Chapter 1

"Straighten up, Red. Shoulders back, feet square, arrow steady." I said.

"Okay, I got it. Breathe, and… Release!"

The arrow hit just slightly off centre, but I was very proud, none the less. Red Chesh is my younger brother by a few centuries and I have always waited to teach him how to shoot the bow I made for him when he was just born. Perhaps I should tell you who and _what _I am.

I am Toralie Chesh, a princess and a warrior. My people are the Cheshire's, elf-like cats who have remained in hiding ever since Sauromen's orcs overtook Mordor during a cataclysm of my people, where we are originally from, and almost ran us to extinction. Our numbers are slowly, but surely, growing. We are immortal, like the elves, so we have much time. Mordor used to be quite lush and green before they took it from us. I am tall, (about 5' 10") with shoulder length blue hair that has black strips in it (like my father's) that crosses over my right eye. My skin is a pale peach with a slight purple tinge that contrasts my bright silver cat eyes. My people now live in Færomÿth, a secluded, hidden village between Rivendell and Mirkwood. It is very hard to find our little wooded mountain pass given the fact that the Cheshire people can disappear.

We look much like cats ourselves, without the tails. Our children are born fuzzy but the fur wears off with age. Our entire race has the ears and eyes of cats so naturally, we have very good sight and hearing. There are claws naturally built into our hands that very few of us actually use on a daily basis (like moi). We are very civilized and have similar structures to the elves with a grand building the royal family lives in and wonderful, comfy housing for the citizen.

We have a temper and do not like thieves and criminals so there is very little crime. The armed forces we have are great, they are very skilled warriors that have learned to use their instincts to guard our secrecy, hunt, and fight for our survival. I generally take the role of general in most fights that we have been in but we do have a real general that I get along with _fairly_ well. There is a clearing by the royal palace that is used as a training ground for all soldiers. It is also a great place to watch the stars, as I so often do, with my brother after a long day of training.

Red ran up to the target and retrieved his arrow. He was very excited to have shot so well on his first try. He is only a couple of centuries old and he already is a very good swordsman. Red has black/red hair like mother and the usual gold cat eye. We get along very well for a brother and sister though he does get occasionally get mad at me when I yell at him during training (we are feisty people, remember?). I have raised him when Mother and Father could not so we shall always have an unbreakable bond between us. Speak of the devil, he comes Father now.

"Hello Father!" We say as he approaches.

"Hello, my children! I hope your training is going well Red. You look very tired." Father said as he stopped a few feet from us.

"It is fun, Father! Tora is a great teacher. Though you are right, I am very tired." Red says while going to hug father.

"Ah well, it is fairly late for you," Father says looking up at the beautiful starry sky, "Why do you not go to bed, little one?"

"Okay. Good night dad!" Red says has he lets go of Father and runs to the palace for his bed.

"How is his training going, Tora?" He asks once little Red is out of hearing distance.

"He is improving quickly. He is a very good learner."

"Yes well, it probably does not hurt that he is learning from the best." Father said smiling the gentle, kingly smile he has always had. Father is a strong man who used to fight with the army, himself, before he lost his left hand. After he lost it, he retired his armour and settled himself with Mother on the throne. They are a very happy couple and they hardly ever fight but I believe that Dad wants to join in on the fight sometimes.

"I try." I say, chuckling.

"I know you do, dear." He said, "I have something to ask of you my daughter."

"What is it Father? Are there orcs approaching?"

"No my dear, we are not in danger here. Lord Elrond, one of the royal families' friends for a few centuries and the lord of a neighbouring sanctuary of the Elven kind, has requested the presence of a Cheshire royal to attend a council to discuss a topic unknown. I cannot fight if that is what he wishes to ask, neither can your mother and your brother is too young. So, I ask you, will you travel to Rivendell to see to this council? He said that it is to take place two days from now so if you were to go, you would leave tomorrow morning but I understand if…"

"I will go Father," I say chuckling. Father always worries about sending me off to places, even if they are not far, "I will take Norhïm to Rivendell tomorrow at first light."

"Ah, thank you, my dearest Toralie," Father said hugging me.

"Of course father, it is my job. I am afraid that I must now go pack, however," I say releasing myself from his hug.

"All is well, my dear, go pack and I will see you off in the morning if I can."

"Thank you Father, I shall see you tomorrow, possibly. If not, then I believe it is best to say goodbye now. Farewell Father I shall return as soon as possible." I say as I hug my father one last time and start to run off.

"And Toralie!" Father called, "When you are at this council, think through your options, do not make any rash decisions if possible. Send me a letter before you return to let me know what the council is wanting."

"Very well Father. Good night and I shall see you as soon as fate allows." Then I ran to the palace and up to my room to pack. I pack a sapphire blue dress for the council meeting, an extra pair of pants and shorts that are about knee length that are both a dark brown and a blouse that buttons across that is light red. I set out a similar outfit for tomorrow morning and then pack the necessities of travel, including food and a first aid. I grab my twin swords and a polishing rag. My swords have been passed down in my family for generations. They were forged at Mount Doom and are inscribed with runes of my people. I sit on the rail of my balcony and I balance there as I polish my weapons and watch the stars, like I do every night. Around midnight or so, I crawl into bed in my night clothes and fall asleep.

It is still fairly dark when I awake. I grab the bag I prepared last night and I go to the kitchen to grab plenty of food for the one and a half day trip and then head out to Norhïm, my beautiful black stallion. I saddle him and prepare to ride. The guards at the gate say goodbye as I ride past them and I wave. I look back as they close the gate, not knowing then that I was not going to be riding back through those vine-covered gates for a long while.

"Here we go, come one Norhïm, we have a council to go to."

Chapter 1 is done! What do you think? Review and tell me! The next chapter might be up in a week or so. Thanks for reading so far and wait for the next chapter which shall be start at Toralie's entrance to Rivendell. Nothing exciting happens in her travel so I will be skipping straight to Rivendell just hours before the council. I have this story planned through the fellowship's journey and even afterward so look for about 20 or so chapters.

~ArnimixJewealz


	2. The Counsil of the One Ring (Plus One)

Chapter 2

I heard talking as I approached Rivendell's gates. My trip was very uneventful but I suppose I should be thankful for that. The orcs of Mordor have always been trying to track us down to finish us off and there have been a few attacks on our hunters and scouts. It was a fairly smooth ride and I spent most of the time wondering what this council was about and what Lord Elrond looked like after all these years. It must have been millennia or so since I have last saw and I was fairly small. I was excited and worried at the same time but the closer I got to the gates the more at ease I felt. Elves had a way of making their places always feel so miraculous and peaceful.

I got off my horse a couple of metres before the gates and took Norhïm's reigns. The gates opened on their own as I approached and there were two elves there, one who took Nohïm's reigns from me and the other who closed the gates.

"Princess Toralie." I heard a voice say.

I turned to see Lord Elrond walking my way only looking slightly older than when we last met. That is not too surprising given the fact that elves are immortal.

"Lord Elrond." I say curtly, "It has been a while. Millennia I believe."

"Ah yes, I have been meaning to take a trip to Færomÿth for a while but things have been busy here as of late. You have grown much I almost could not recognize you."

"Yes well millennia's do change the growing." I say smiling.

"Ah, I suppose. Say, Princess, I was expecting your father to be here since I had said in my invitation that this may require military force to deal with. Has something happened that he has not been able to come and you have his swords?" Elrond said gesturing to the twin swords strapped to my belt.

"His hand; He lost it in a fight with orcs a few centuries ago. He came home and we found out the day before my little brother was born."

"Ah that is sad to hear, but did I hear you correctly when you said you now have a little brother?"

"Yes. Red. If one good thing came out of father losing his hand, it was that he was there full time to see Red growing up. Father gave me the swords the day he was born and I gave Red a bow that he started to train with three days ago."

"Ah so much can change in such a short span of time. It is wonderful to see you again Tora."

"Yes, very good. I do hope that you have gotten better with those swords. I remember when you were a little one how you could barely wield one. I look forward to seeing you work with two." I heard a voice behind Elrond and I looked to see a good friend of my families and mine, Gandalf the Gray.

"Gandalf!" I exclaimed. It has been several years since I had last seen him but he looked much the same. I gave him a quick hug and said, "It has been a long while since either one you has visited. My father and mother send their well wishes to y both."

"Ah it has been a while since I have seen the Glade of Færomÿth. I intend to visit soon after our business here is taken care of.ou

" Gandalf said.

"Yes that reminds me, what is this council about? My father never told me." I said letting the curiosity creep into my voice while looking around for any others who may be attending the council to see if they were around. Nobody stood out and I immediately began to wonder if we were the only here other than the usual residents.

"There is a matter that concerns the Dwarves, Elves, Men, Wizards, Hobbits and Cheshires. The one ring has come here at the hands of a very brave Hobbit and his three friends."

"Oh…. What is a Hobbit?" Strangely the only thing that I wanted to know about this council before hand was what this creature called a 'Hobbit' is. Of course my lack of curiosity on how the ring got there, or what the ring was made the two older ones chuckle.

"It is kind of hard to explain. I will introduce you to them before the council but I do believe that you would want to clean up before the council starts." Gandalf said.

"I have arranged for a bath to be drawn for you up in your room so you may go and wash up now. The council begins in two hours." Elrond said.

"Thank you, friends, I shall go get ready and I shall see in two hours to meet these so called 'Hobbits'" I said and turned to a lady Elven waiting to escort me to my room.

She led me to a room that I was told has the best view of the stars at night which I was grateful for. Even after all these years, Elrond still remembered my love for the night sky. I then went to the bathroom that was attacked and saw the bath ready and my bags by it. I undressed quickly and stepped in. It was still warm, which I was grateful for. I washed quickly and I made sure to wash (scrub, really) the dirt of travel from my body. I stepped out and dried myself before slipping into my long blue sapphire dress. The dress has a red corset and a red undercoat (pics of Toralie will be posted to my profile). I had twenty minutes before the council had to begin but I went down earlier to meet this mysterious 'Hobbits'.

"Princess Toralie!" I heard someone call as I walked down the stairs next to the courtyard where the council was being held. Looking up I saw Gandalf standing with four children.

"Gandalf," I said in my native language, "Why are there children here?"

He laughed and the kids looked confused. "These are no kids Princess Toralie, these are the Hobbits I was telling you about," Gandalf said in common so the little ones understood.

"Hey!" One of them said.

"We are not kids!" said another one who looked similar to the other one.

"My apologies, Hobbits, I have never seen hobbits before." I said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Princess," a brunette one said bowing, he looked like he was just recovering from poison, which very well could be the case, "I am Frodo Baggins, This is Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck," Frodo said gesturing to each Hobbit in turn. The blonde one who stood next to him was the one known as Samwise and the two who looked alike were Meriadoc and Peregrin.

"It is my pleasure to meet you all," I said.

"My lords and ladies, the council is going to start now if you are ready," a young elf said behind me. I waited for the others to go head and then I entered to courtyard. I must admit, I was nervous. This was the first time I have seen members of other races that haven't had a predisposition to them set in my mind.

I saw Lord Elrond sitting at the head of the little oval set by the chairs surrounding it that were currently filled with many races though I did recognize all of them from pictures;, dwarves, elves, Hobbits, man and wizard. Elrond introduced them all in turn as I sat down. It was difficult to keep up with who was who, I just hope that I remember whose name is what when I have to…

_**I don't really understand much of what is going on. I understand that they are trying to figure out what to do with the ring but the man wants to take it for a place called Gondor (A man city, I presume), and now they are all fighting. Is it normal for councils with other races to be this feisty? There is one else who is sitting a few seats away from me with long, blonde hair is not fighting but looking at the scene with as much amusement and I am confused. I understand the common language but I cannot speak it fluently yet, so while I understand what they are saying, I do not wish to sound idiotic, as I sure would have if I had joined or tried to quite it down. **_

**Lord Elrond got everyone back in their seats within a few minutes and the council decided that a 'fellowship' should be formed to take the ring to Mordor and destroy it, once and for all, and to stop Sauromen's advances. A dwarf, Frodo (who will be taking the ring), Gandalf, two men (one of which was the one who wanted to take it), and the blonde elf joined almost immediately. The three other hobbits rushed out from the bushes and demanded to go. I understand what it is they are doing and the path they will take. They may need a Cheshires help. My father said he will trust my judgment, so, with a look to Elrond, I stood and said, "I go."**

Elrond and Gandalf did not look surprised that I was going but there was immediate uproar from the dwarves and men while the elf just looked confused.

"There is no way a lass can go on a trip like this!"the dwarf who was going with the fellowship said.

"I agree, is it too dangerous and she will only be a liability," one man said.

"I assure you, she will be no liability," Gandalf said, smirking.

"What does a girl elf have against Sauromen that makes her be so reckless as to try to risk her life to get even?" the other man said

"She has just as much, if not more, of a reason to see this through as any of you," Elrond said, "It is settled. The ten of you will be the Fellowship of the Ring."

**This is going to be fun.\**

**A/N** ~

Everything underlined is on Tora's native language, the language of the cats and everything in bold is her thoughts. I love to see that I have five reviews already. A special thank you to:

Beautiful dreaming warrior

Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki

LITTLE RED FOXX

And grellthesexyredshinigami

Can't wait until next time! With the Holidays coming up, I will be off from school for two weeks but I will not be writing on Christmas, Christmas eve, or the day after Christmas for family purposes so I have no idea when you suspect the next one. Hopefully by next Sunday (Dec. 29) or earlier.

~Arnimix


End file.
